In a vehicle localization system, communications difficulties can arise due to terrain topologies. Failures in vehicle location transmission that arise due to the communication difficulties are undesirable. This situation is especially undesired when viable communication is essential, for example, for the transmission of emergency vehicle location. In addition, in other situations, a user may need to transmit a location to emergency vehicles. For example, the user may get into an accident and need to transmit the vehicle location to first responders with a minimum risk of communication failure.
Moreover, in some situations, a communication method may be congested during a specific period. For example, 3G/4G network may become congested when special events are taking place in a city such as pilgrimage or athletic events due to the increase in cell phone usage. This leads to failure in other services based on vehicle localization. Accordingly, what is needed is a vehicle localization system that is able to transmit vehicle location and information with a low probability of communication failure occurring due to communication obstacles.
The foregoing “background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The foregoing paragraphs have been provided by way of general introduction, and are not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.